


Adam and Steve

by TurtleTotem



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem
Summary: Charles doesn't have a partner for Emma's couples-themed Halloween party, but perhaps he cantemptErik to help him out...(On Tumblrhere.)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	Adam and Steve

"Who are you supposed to be?"

Erik looked up from the torn remains of his cape—and looked again, a double-take worthy of a cartoon character. The man talking to him on Emma Frost's porch was gorgeous, slender and delicate with bright blue eyes and the most kissable mouth he'd ever seen. He was also completely naked, except for a large plastic leaf over his privates.

"Aghklf," Erik said, and tried again. "Ah. Spartan warrior." He was suddenly extremely aware that he wasn't wearing much more than a loincloth himself.

"Thought that might be it. What happened to your cape?" The nearly-naked man nodded at the shredded red fabric in Erik's hands.

"It got caught in the door of my cab as it pulled away," Erik said. "Um. Who are _you_ supposed to be?"

"Adam," the man said. "My Eve has unfortunately stood me up. Well, that's unfair, she hardly has a choice. Just got word her mother's in the hospital."

"Ah. Leaving you stranded without a partner for Emma's couples-themed Halloween party."

"Precisely. Erm, don't you have a partner?"

"I'm part of a phalanx, actually," Erik said. "Emma approved it on the condition that we do our best to start an orgy. I… don't _think_ she was serious. Anyway the rest have already gone inside, I wanted to see if I could do anything to fix this." He grimaced at the cape.

"Well, allow me to _tempt_ you..." The hypnotizingly kissable mouth smiled, and he held up a fake apple with a bite out of it. "Be my partner instead. 'Adam and Steve' is really more my style, anyway."

_That_ was the best news Erik had heard all night. He grinned, and ripped the cape the rest of the way off. "Consider me _fallen_ for your charms."

And they walked into the party hand in hand.


End file.
